


Kantselei

by Skchorpion



Series: Poetricica [10]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion





	1. Tulen koju ainult lehesajus

Õhkub ligitõmbavust,   
sirge purpurne sall langeb raske elegantsiga...


	2. Me oleme uhked enda viha üle

Loodus sureb graatsiliselt, painutades end maa ligidale  
õhates värvib ta viimaseid lehti

***

Mustade silmade ümber punased lõuad, irooniliselt naeratavad kriitvalged huuled  
\- I'm scared, I truly am.

***

Sa oled lihtsalt laps, kes on sõtta armunud.


	3. Maailm tundub nii veider läbi su juuste

How am I supposed to live

\- when nobody writes poems about the wind's tender touch on leaves on my windows?  
\- kui ma näen inimesi vaatamas lootusrikkalt ning armu paludes lähenevate autotulede poole?

***

the two friends I told I was in a car accident  
never thought I caused it  
the third one, who heard  
knew better  
but did not ask

I'm careless on my way home now

***

Vahest meeldiks mullegi siin lehetekiall lebada


	4. VU MED?

I didn't remember to miss you until you said "I love you, sweetie" again  
Armastan sind kiirustades ning lohakalt

***

Ärkveloleku ja une vahelistel hetkedel tunnen, kuis suudled mu alasti selga.  
(siis) armastan sind siiralt, kahetsustundeta.

***

Tahaks olla  
sinu kõrgustesse pürgivas toas  
Kardinatega või ilma  
Tänavalaternates ära  
kustumas vaikuse heli


	5. Krüselefantiintehnika

Keep your strawberries, draw them on your enemies.

***

Raske valge kampsuni rahu  
Hommikuhelbed süümepiimaga.

***

Teekond inimese lõppu


	6. Sügis: Surm!

Kummaline on looduskülla sees elada,  
Päikese Nõid.

***

Õhtune päike võõpab maailma oma äranägemise järgi insta filtriks

***

Kolm pähklit Tuhkatriinule


	7. Haanja transs

(tahan olla nagu tuli)  
Saada tuule poolt kaasa viidud,  
hõljuda varjundirohkelt uniste halgude kohal.

Vabalt ning metsikult, meeletult tantsides...

Seest põlema pandud puu,  
lõkkesse süvenenute vaikus.


	8. tenoriks tordi peal

1) Murran pimedust pimedusega, sest valgus ei rahuldaks mu pahatahtlikkust sinu suhtes.

2) Can't even hurt myself because even in pain, the parts of me that you have kissed, remain sacred.  
And I will ask forever, should I take you down with me when I sink, or should I further myself from you?

3) And the silence shove me deep in the water, made me drink my own blood and pull my own hair with shaky hands and muffled sounds

4) "Kahetsev?" alguses ebakindlalt, kuid teine kord pilkavalt naerdes.


	9. Armastad teda iga lausega üha rohkem

Oled sa õitsenud, oled sa tuules laiali kandunud?

***

Piiride piirjoontel seistes kaldud ikkagi ühele poole kahest, pole ei kuldset keskteed ega vaskset.

***

Sisuliselt - kala ei ole enam elus.  
Tead, aga...  
Kas sa tõesti mõtlesid, et see tee viib sinuni? [kaotus]

See ma olen. See tuba katkise põranda ning tühjade toolidega.  
Linn ei ole linnaplaan - mullad.


End file.
